1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lining member for use in a drag mechanism incorporated into various fishing reels such as a spinning reel and a double-bearing type reel.
2. Related Art
Generally, in the fishing reels, there is incorporated a drag mechanism which, in case where a fish is caught, allows a spool with a fishing line wound thereon to rotate in a fishing line play-out direction with a given brake force (drag force).
This drag mechanism includes a lining member which can be pressed by a pressure member and, due to a frictional force caused by the pressure of the pressure member, can apply a given brake force to the spool.
Normally, as the lining member of this type, there is widely known a lining member using wool felt fibers which are randomly intertwined together; and, grease is applied to such lining member before it is actually used.
However, in a fishing reel incorporating therein a drag mechanism including the lining member formed of wool felt, there arise the following problems.
That is, the above-mentioned wool felt can be deformed greatly when it is compressed and, when it is once compressed with high pressure, the wool felt cannot be restored to its original thickness; that is, the wool felt is easy to wear and is poor in durability. Therefore, in the case of the lining member formed of wool felt, it is necessary to replace its felt portion frequently. Also, when a big fish is caught, in case where a fishing line is played out at a high speed and a great frictional force is thereby given, the lining member is carbonized and the drag durability of the lining member is thereby greatly reduced. Further, in the case of normal wool felt, since the fibers thereof are randomly intertwined together, the grease is not distributed uniformly over the entire surface of the lining member; and, therefore, in case where the lining member is compressed, spaces between the fibers thereof are crushed so that the lining member is not be able to hold the grease properly. As a result of this, in case where the fishing reel including such lining member is used for a long period of time, the oil film of the friction surface of the lining member is torn, which makes it impossible to obtain a smooth drag force or causes seizure to occur in the friction surface of the lining member.
In order to improve the above drawbacks, in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication Hei.4-27338, there is disclosed a lining member composed of a heat-resistant and flexible base plate and a heat-resistant woven cloth bonded to the base plate.
In this lining member, however, since the elastic force thereof in the pressure contact direction thereof is low, the drag adjusting width of the lining member is small (that is, the adjustment of the drag force of the lining member is severe). As a result of this, the rising of the brake force (drag force) occurs suddenly, which makes it difficult to apply the lining member to a fishing reel using a fine fishing line. Also, because the lining member is of a dry type which does not use grease, the durability of the lining member can be lowered in case where water or oil flows into the lining member, or slips (stick slips) can occur intermittently: that is, the lining member is not be able to provide stable drag performance.
The present invention aims at eliminating the drawbacks found in the above-mentioned conventional lining members. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a lining member for use in a fishing reel which is improved in elasticity and durability to thereby be able to prevent the drag durability and drag performance thereof from being lowered even in case where it is used for a long period of time.
Also, it is another object of the invention to provide a method or manufacturing the above-structured lining member easily.
In attaining the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a lining member of a fishing reel including, a reel main body, a spool rotatably supported to the reel main body, a handle rotatably supported to the reel main body for winding a fishing line onto the spool, and a drag mechanism incorporated in the reel main body, the drag mechanism comprising:
the lining member for applying a brake force to a rotational movement of the spool in a fish line play-out direction, the lining member including,
a base member,
an adhesive layer applied to a surface of the base member, and
fibers, wherein one end of each fiber is adhered to the adhesive layer, the other end of each fiber is free of the adhesive layer.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in the lining member of the first aspect, each fiber has heat-resistant, which length is from 0.5 to 5 mm.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, in the lining of the first aspect, grease is spread uniformly over a surface of the lining member.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, in the lining of the first aspect, lubricating particles each having a diameter of 0.001-1 mm is mixed among the fibers.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, in the lining member of the first aspect, the drag mechanism includes a pressure member generating the brake force in cooperation with the lining member.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, in the lining member of the first aspect, the fibers extend in a direction substantially perpendicular to the surface of the base portion.
According to a eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a lining member used in a drag mechanism incorporated in a fishing reel, said method comprising the steps of:
electrically charging a roller;
attracting fiber chips to an outer peripheral surface of the roller; and rolling the roller with respect to a base member with an adhesive applied to a surface thereof to transfer the attracted fiber chips to the base member.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, in the method of manufacturing the lining member of the eighth aspect, in the attracting step, the fiber chips is so attracted to the outer peripheral surface of the roller that respective fibers of the fiber chips stand side by side on the outer peripheral surface of the roller.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, in the method of manufacturing the lining member of the eighth aspect, in said attracting step, the roller is approached to the fiber chip while rotating the roller.
According to a eleventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a lining member of a fishing reel including, a reel main body, a spool rotatably supported to the reel main body, a handle rotatably supported to the reel main body for winding a fishing line onto the spool, and a drag mechanism incorporated in the reel main body, the drag mechanism comprising:
the lining member for applying a brake force to a rotational movement of the spool in a fish line play-out direction, the lining member including,
a base member, and
fibers provided on a surface of the base portion, which length is from 0.5 to 5 mm.
According to a twelfth aspect of the invention, in the lining member of the eleventh aspect, the fibers are oriented in a direction substantially perpendicular to the surface of the base portion.